


Real

by one-oh-four (Jessstylie)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on Dream In A Drean, Dream in a Dream, F/M, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, my friend and I talked about this plot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessstylie/pseuds/one-oh-four
Summary: Her dreams are reality





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last June, when me and my friends are so into Dream In A Dream of Ten; it's just pure art.  
> the characters are me and my friends, but Lucas' name was derived from Wong Yukhei's.  
> Me and my friend really daydreamed about this, sorry it's corny.

Jia has been visiting the same place in her dreams for multiple nights in a row already, and she still can’t get used to it. She still wakes up shaken, her tears welling up her eyes, feeling the sadness, anguish and despair brought to her by her dream which, as every second passes, began waning from her memories, but she knew she has to do just one thing: she has to remember her dream and why she feels sad as she wakes up.

Jia was walking down the pathway leading to the main building of the school when she heard her best friend, Belle, call her name.

“Jia! Wait for me. Wow, for once you’re early? By the way, have you done your homework in Physics? Damn sir Tan, he’s really got us tied around his pinky finger”, she stated in between breaths as she was catching her breath from running after Jia.

“Good morning to you, too”, Jia replied, smiling slightly. “Do you remember the recurrent dream I talked to you about the other day? Well, as expected I had it today, as well. I was early because I lost my will to sleep more as I woke up and remembered we also have our quiz today at Physics so I reviewed my notes, and yes, I have finished my homework.”

“Hella, girl! Wait. Did I hear it correctly? WE HAVE A QUIZ IN PHYSICS? I was not informed! When did he announce- I-I was not informed and on top of that, I haven’t even finished my Physics homework yet!”, she stated, panic etched all over her face before looking at her best friend. “Best friend, please, do you mind me copying your homework? Please?”, she asked, a sudden mischievous smile etched on her face before replacing it with a puppy-puckered face, which she knew would move Jia.

“No. You need to solve the problems yourself in order for you to understand the lesson better. It will also serve as your review for the quiz because you haven’t prepared for it. Don’t worry, I’ll help you”, she added as Belle pouted. “Hurry, an hour and a half is enough for you to learn this”, and they settled themselves in a bower beside the soccer field.

After their first period of classes, which was Physics, Jia and her group of friends met up in the school cafeteria to buy some snacks because some of them just wanted to fill their stomachs as they were late this morning, some just wanted to relieve the stress from this morning’s torture: their quiz.

“So, I guess Isaac and Jia will get the highest scores AGAIN?”, Gen started as everyone had settled on the seats.

“Stop joking. I’m lacking of sleep these past few weeks, and you know that sleep is my secret for high grades”, Jia defended, still troubled by the analogous night’s dream, apparently.

“Ah! That recurrent dream you’ve talked about the last time?”, Renee asked. “I’ve read something about recurring dreams, but I don’t know if I should mention this at all, as I know you won’t believe it”, she said matter-of-factly. Her friends urged her to do so, almost exasperated. “Well, you know Jia! She won’t believe in fantasies! Well, if you insist”, she added as Belle shouted a ‘HEY!’ at Renee. “It says, if the dream was recurring, there might be something important in that dream, or someone important; we never know. I mean, the reason why the dream was recurring is because it wanted to relay something. A dream as a messenger. A dream is a message, get me?”, Renee asked, exasperated at her friends who are looking really confused.

“You mean, the dream carries a message? Whether it’s a situation, an omen, or a person?”, Caye asked, still confused. “How does that wok?”

“Something like that, I guess? I dunno”, Renee replied, terrified by being asked a question she has no answer at all.

“Is this some kind of dream sharing?”, Jia heard Katie asked no one in particular because apparently, no one knows the right answer.

“But if what Renee says is true, and it made a _little_ sense to me because I’m a little bit crazy, then we’ve got a problem here. Jia couldn’t even remember her dream, she just knew she was in a meadow, then she wakes up feeling miserable”, Georgina said which brought silence in the table, some of them finally chewing their foods, forgotten for a moment, staring off in space.

“Listen, guys, this is not a big deal at all, don’t think about it”, Jia said, a little bit surprised-mortified they’re taking this so seriously, but grateful as well for the same reason as the first. She knew her circle of friends have the strongest of bonds but to take this trifle seriously, she cannot help but feel lucky she met them. “Let’s just continue eating, eh? I’ll order a cake for us to share. There’s still forty-five minutes before time”, she said, looking at her watch.

And as the long day of school has ended, Jia and Georgina took up the passenger’s seat, Georgina started, “You know, Renee’s words got into me. Maybe your dream is recurring because it has a meaning it wanted to leave, to impress into your memory. So, I think, you should try to remember your dream. HEH, you should TRY”, speaking loudly, as Jia opens her mouth. “Try meditating before sleeping or something, or if you wake up after dreaming, immediately write down the things you remember. You should know that this is also a thing for us. This is a big deal for us, your friends, too. Katie told me she heard you vomiting in the restroom after lunch, and we’re scared you’re so stressed you’ll have another anxiety attack. We also noticed you’ve turned pale again and lost weight. We’re also concerned, Jia, that is why this is a big deal for us.”, finally smiling as she looks at her friend. “I also advise you to visit your psychiatrist again and talk to her about this”, she added, whispering slightly.

“Thank you”, is what Jia told her, returning the smile. The warmth, that was the words Georgina told her, rests at the bottom of her chest, swelling with gratefulness.

Later, as Jia entered their home, she was greeted by her mom, her psychiatrist just behind her mom, “Oh! My puppy, how was your day? Dra. Anita was just leaving”.

“Hi, mom, Dra.  Anita. Hum, what are you doing here?”, Jia asked.

“Well, your mom called me, she told me you’re waking up in the middle of your sleep, crying and sometimes shouting even after you wake up. Well, actually, I just wanted to see your mom and you, ask how you’re doing, and leave some prescriptions”, Dra. Anita ended gracefully, smiling. “Well, I’ll take my leave, goodbye”.

They watched her cross the lawn and start her car before going inside the house, shutting the door behind them.

“So? What did Dra. Anita said about it?”, Jia asked her mom and she immediately understood what the ‘it’ means.

“Well, she said that you might be stressed about something these days, and the dream was just a subconscious manifestation of your worries. She advised me to teach you meditation, or go to a yoga class together, to ease your mind”, replied her mom while watching her daughter pick up the sleeping pills Dra. Anita left for her.

“Don’t worry about it, mom. I’ll start meditating again, before sleeping, to clear my mind”, Jia said, smiling serenely before going up the stairs to her room.

Upon entering the room, Jia noticed her sheets have changed, curtains newly washed, laundry basket empty, and the gratefulness she felt made the tears well up. She has always been giving her family nothing but disappointment and worry, but as the night continues to deepen, so as her excitement she’s feeling when thinking about sleeping and dreaming again, which puzzled her.

After finishing her dinner, she excused herself to do some readings of her day’s lessons, do her home works and do some meditation. She remembered Georgina’s words to her this afternoon, and put a notebook and a pen on her bedside table. She opened her cell to try find that piano solo which helps her meditate. At this point, her excitement is unbearable, she started fiddling with the hem of her shirt, her toes curled, her neck muscles tight, and she knew meditation is useless, but then again, she tried to do so.

She’s 99.99% sure she’s dreaming as she can see the familiar clearing of the trees again, opening up to a meadow, the bed covered with lavenders, wild flowers, frequent bird of paradise, in the middle of it stood a tree, a bench situated beside it.

She walked up to the tree slowly, searching. She cursed herself for forgetting once again, and made a note to herself that she should really just die if ever she forgot again. She reached the tree, but cannot see him and she began to panic. She stood up the bench and decided to go around the tree only to hear his voice calling out to her, his hands already reaching up her face, his left hand cupped her right cheek as his right hand, index finger extended, smoothed the lines on her forehead.

“Where were you? I’m so scared, I thought you’re not coming!”, Jia said, voice accusing but relief written all over her face as she embraced him, smelling his fragrance.

“I’m sorry, did you wait that long?”, Lucas asked, smiling, as he started caressing his lover’s hair.

They sat down the bench, talking to themselves.

“Are you real?”, Jia asked, looking at her lover’s side profile.

“Are you doubting me again?”, Lucas asked, slightly hurt that his lover can’t believe he’s real. But he can’t blame her, after all, them meeting in a dream is out of this world, but he also believes love can surpass everything, and that they’ve already surpassed a universal law.

“Then what if I’ll forget you again when I wake up? Lucas, I don’t want to wake up!”, she cried holding on to him tightly as if holding on to him will prevent the slipping sensations she’s feeling right now, and she knows waking up is just a matter of time now.

“Don’t worry, because I’ll always remember you, always, forever”, Lucas whispered as she clings on to him.

“I love you, I love you, I’ll make an effort to never forget you, I love you”, Jia said hurriedly as she began feeling restless, and the last thing she heard was “I love you, too” from Lucas as she fades to nothingness.

Jia woke up, shaking, tears racing down her cheeks, feeling miserable. She doesn’t want to wake up and part with him. She wanted to stay with Lucas, even if it would be just inside her dream, she could deal with it. Wait. She started as she began tearing up more. She remembers him! His name! And before she knew it, she was fumbling with the cap of her pen, opened her notebook, and wrote ‘Lucas’ on it. She smiled, knowing that this will be a good day.

Jia’s day was actually great, just as she expected and her friends immediately realized the change; because who couldn’t? Just yesterday, she looked gray, but today, she’s definitely glowing. Renee was the first one to address the elephant in the room and asked, “Well? What happened? Did you dream about it again?”

“Yes”, was all that Jia said, smiling so widely they could only smile back at her, amused; apparently, something good happened, but they didn’t try prying for details any further as they know she would share her story if she’s ready to do so.

The day passed by so quickly, Jia was back at her house. As usual, her mom received her at their porch, stealing a peck on Jia’s cheek, while the other dodged, smiling. Jia’s mom was relieved and surprised her daughter was smiling back at her, it has been ages since she saw her smile; let alone giggle.

Later that night, before meditating, Jia put a pen and a notebook on her bedside table in case something important will happen, she’ll be ready to write it down.

Jia walked into the clearing, gratefulness, contentment and relief evident in her face as she once again scanned the familiar clearing before her, taking note that Lucas is late again. She sat down the bench and looked at the sight before her, realizing that some of the flowers are wilting, the trees losing their leaves and asked herself ‘could there be four seasons in a dream, too?’

She was aroused from her reverie by the voice of her lover. “Have you been waiting for long again?”, she heard his soft and gentle voice say.

“Not really, I’ve just been taking in the environment around. And guess what? I’ve been able to remember you!”, Jia babbled on happily, and their time together was spent by talking with each other, telling stories about one another’s life and secrets, and they are contented.

Like the last time, Jia felt the slipping sensation and told Lucas, “Lucas, listen: my name is Jia Laurent. Jia Laurent, don’t forget me. Then tell me yours”, she said urgently, as she once again hugged him tight.

“Lucas Monte Verde. And Jia? I love you”, he said as he clutched his lover tightly as she, once again, faded into nothingness.

Jia woke with a start and starting writing Lucas’ name in her notebook, ‘Lucas Monte Verde’

At Jia’s school, she told her friends about him and his name; because up until now, all knew was the forest, and the meadow but not a lover, a Lucas.

“What? Wait. You did not!”, Isaac shouted at her across their table, standing up and placing his hands on his hips dramatically, some students looked over their table. “What if that’s a demon, and- and- it’s going to possess you or something!”

“I know, right?”, Georgina seconded. “Wait, don’t tell me”, she leaned to Jia to whisper, “you did it with him, right? You did ‘it’?”, looking more scandalized than ever.

“No! Oh my God! And I know he’s not a demon or something! Quit your horses!”, Jia answered, amused by her friends’ silliness. “He, in fact has a name, Lucas Monte Verde”, she declared proudly.

“Yeah, you told us for a hundredth times already”, Renee sighed, with an exasperated face.

“Sadly, we cannot find him in any social media platform. Later, if you happened to bump into him in your dream, tell him to create one”, Kate said, laughter spreading in their table.

After classes, Jia and her friends went to the mall since it was Friday. They watched a movie, ate their hearts out, played to their content, and when their wallet became considerably light, their hunger satisfied, and their body heavy from tiredness, they decided to head home.

Tired, Jia only greeted her mother and told her she’s not going to eat dinner as she was still full from their excursion earlier. She only changed her clothes to comfortable ones and head excitedly to bed.

Jia’s mom was awakened by loud crying and banging coming from her daughter’s room. She and her husband raced towards it and saw a hysterical Jia on the floor muttering, “Not there, not there” repeatedly, but when she asked her daughter ‘what was not there’, Jia only stared at her mom.

Several weeks passed, and Jia hasn’t seen Lucas in her dream since the last time. She hasn’t been sleeping properly due to her fear that she might not see him in her dream. She’s been so pale and cold even her friends are concerned for her. She hasn’t been talking much. She hasn’t been eating properly, she’s diagnosed with peptic ulcer. All she thinks about was Lucas and how much she misses him. How much she misses his voice, his eyes, his smile -oh what price she could pay just to see his smile once again, to see the smile he reserved for her-, and even his smell.

As Jia walked down the pathway leading to the main building of the school when she heard someone calling, “Miss? Miss!” and she froze. She froze immediately the stranger bumped into her slightly.

She knows that voice.

Still, she waited until the stranger faced her, relief washes over her face as she smiled at him. Her lover, her Lucas. She would never again forget his face, his voice, his name. And he was standing in front of her.

“Uhm, Miss? Can I ask where is the principal’s office here?”, he said, lines wrinkling his forehead.

Jia started. He doesn’t recognize her.

Well, that’s okay, because she recognizes him.

She made sure she does remember him, always.

“Lucas?”, she asked, testing the waters.

“How did you know my name?”, he asked, confusion in his face.

“Never mind that. I’m Jia. Jia Laurent, nice to meet you, Lucas Monte Verde”, she said, extending her right hand to his, smiling, even though her eyes stings. “I will be with you from now on”, she added under her breath.

For Jia, it’s okay if her lover doesn’t remember her, as long as she does. For she knew, somewhere deep in his heart, buried, is his love for her; he would find that spark buried in his mind, the spark that would start the fire for their out of this world love, and she’s there to love him.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated, please. help me improve.


End file.
